degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Chantay Black
Chantay Black is a graduate of Degrassi Community School of the class of 2011. She was the captain of the Power Squad and ran the gossip blog called the Degrassi Anti-Grapevine. Infamous for being a gossiper, she has a bold confidence about her that often comes across as meddling and rude, but she is also known to be upbeat, friendly and loyal for the most part. Chantay is good friends with Anya MacPherson and is also friends with Emma Nelson, Darcy Edwards, Mia Jones, Holly J. Sinclair, Sav Bhandari, Leia Chang, Manny Santos, Fiona Coyne and Jenna Middleton. Her cousin is Dave Turner. She used to have a conflict with Alli Bhandari. Chantay was portrayed by Jajube Mandiela. Character History Season 4 Chantay makes her first appearance in 'Modern Love, where she is with Manny, Emma and Darcy at their girls' sleepover. Chantay is a the new friend of Manny and they had the girls' night to forget about boys. But Chester and his brothers showed up and Manny, Darcy, and Chantay all had crushes on Chester. When Chester called Emma a hoe and gave her a wet top, they lost interest and all played a prank on him by decorating his house in tampons. They were caugh t by the police, but no charges were pressed and Chester apologized. In [[West End Girls|'West End Girls']], Manny was angry at Paige for making her the mascot and conspired with Chantay and Darcy to purposely drop Paige in a cheer routine in front of the entire school, breaking Paige's leg. She doesn't care that it was on purpose and that it actually hurt Paige; it was all in a scam for payback on what she did to Manny, and how they fought continuously throughout the season. Season 5 In Venus (2), Chantay ridicules Manny for being topless on Peter's video, and she is happy that Manny is off the squad, despite being friends with her last season. In Our Lips Are Sealed (2), when Emma comes to gym class sweaty and wearing hot, baggy and warm clothing, Chantay and Darcy joke around with her telling her that she is very fat and that she really needs to lose weight. Emma goes insane and starts going nuts on how she really does need to lose weight. Chantay and Darcy explain, that she is not really that fat, she's very fit and skinny and that they were joking. Chantay and Darcy look at each other, with a sense of worry and concern. Season 6 In Can't Hardly Wait, Chantay was present in the physical fight scene in the gymnasium between the students of Degrassi and Lakehurst, along with Manny, Mia, J.T., Toby and Darcy. One of the Lakehurst girls shoved Manny after she tried to break up the fight between Mia and another girl. After this, Manny and Chantay both fought back and tackled the Lakehurst girl. This ca used a riot and everyone to start fighting; this is embarrassing for Emma and Toby. In Eyes Without a Face (1), she, Darcy, and Manny talk about new uniforms. She and Manny joke that Darcy is too conservative about what to wear. When Darcy begins bringing in money for new uniforms, she thanks her. She also is seen at practice when Danny, Derek, and Peter audition, showing looks of disapproval. In Eyes Without a Face (2), she is seen in class next to Peter and Darcy. In If You Leave, she attends the cheerleading competition against Lakehurst. She is understands and mourns J.T. but is upset when her fellow peers crash and protest the competition. Season 7 In Love is a Battlefield, Chantay believes Holly J.'s rumors of Manny being racist, and confronts Manny about it. She also questions her to see if it's true, even though it isn't. In Ladies' Night, she makes fun of Holly J. after Anya had set her up eating a cookie on the sc hool's webcam in front of the school during Degrassi's Free the Children fundraiser. Chantay mocked her and asked if the cookie was worth it. Season 8 In Uptown Girl (1), she starts of the new school year on the Power Squad. She takes part in the football fashion show, walking down the runway with Bruce. When Mia starts coming to school in a new wardrobe and as a model, she is awestruck along with her other friends and asks many questions. In Uptown Girl (2), she continues to congratulate Mia on her new job and wardrobe. She looks at pictures of her jobs along with her friends. In Fight the Power, she cheers at the football game. When Jane, comes running down, she puts her pompoms down with her other teammates. In Didn't We Almost Have It All, she attends cheer practice and tells her teammates that she believes the Power Squad will finally be virgin free due to Anya and Sav both being absent. She tells Holly J. that she has heard that Blue has had sex many times at that the girls end up very happy. When Anya returns, she is surprised to find out that she was just sick, and is still a virgin. In With or Without You, Chantay was excited for Anya and Sav with the blooming of relationship. Also, Chantay invites some friends, including Sav to her tent for a little hangout with cards and some food. Danny asks Sav and Anya if they're going to Chantay's little tent party, but they said, "no," because they were going to have sex. In Money for Nothing, Chantay and the other Power Squad members are excited to get the opportunity to go to Florida for the Power Squad competition. When she finds out that Holly J. isn't going to Florida trip, she feels upset for her friend. She shops for bikinis with Mia and Anya and is happy about the trip. After, learning that Holly J. has lied and doesn't have to go to a wedding, and has the money on the trip, they kick her off the squad for turning against Mia. In Bad Medicine, she is seen with her teammates preparing to leave for a game when Riley headbutts Sav. In Causing a Commotion, she initially supports The Shep in getting his award. However, when she sees the video of him calling Clare a bitch, she leaves the assembly along with her peers and boycotts The Shep. In Heat of the Moment, Chantay joins Alli's "I Hate Holly J." group on FaceRange. When she sees Holly J. in the hallway, she invites her and brings the group to her attention. When in the cafeteria, the school starts chanting "I hate Holly J.!", she joins in and smiles to Alli when Holly J. leaves. In Jane Says (2), she is one of the people to notice Clare when she changes her look. Most likely recognizing Darcy's clothes. In Up Where We Belong, she is in Holly J.'s art class when Ms. Dawes tells her she has a C. She also appears at Ms. Kwan's assembly and presents what her dream job is. When Mia returns to Degrassi, she and her fellow friends greet her again. In Danger Zone, she congratulates Holly J. on the great dance proposal Blue did for her in class. She wonders why she isn't taking him and tells her there just be another greater guy for her to feel that way. After the shooting at The Dot, she is seen at the dance clapping with Bruce when Holly J. enters Season 9 In Just Can't Get Enough (1), she is the first to introduce Declan and Fiona to Degrassi in her video blog. She gives them the details on her friends and introduces them to Peter and Mia. Later on, she asks Peter and Mia what their power couple name is, giving suggestions like "Pia" or "Miater". In Just Can't Get Enough (2), she attends the beach bash. When Peter runs in strung out, she puts the camera in his face asking what's going on, leading him to push her away. In Shoot to Thrill, she is revealed to be in charge of the Photography Club. When Clare and Alli join, she gives them the assignment to show off their boyfriends. When Alli brings in rough pictures of Johnny, she tells her to bring in something cuter, and is surprised to see him that way. She takes the pictures and posts them on the board. In [[Wanna Be Startin' Something|'Wanna be Startin' Somethin]], her cousin Dave is tired of being a nobody so he asks Chantay to write an exciting story about him on her blog. She refused unless he did something "blog worthy." Dave's first attempt went wrong after Bruce poured soda on his pants. Dave decides to get revenge on him. Dave urinates in a bottle and pours it on Bruce's locker. Bruce catches him and Dave runs in fear. Johnny tells Dave to meet Bruce in the alley after school. After school Bruce says he won't fight him, but ends up throwing a urine water balloon at him. After that Dave ends up making a name for himself and has come to terms with Bruce and Johnny. In 'Beat It (1), Chantay is taking a class to become a lifeguard, and laughs when Riley gets a boner from watching Sam give CPR to a dummy. She is later hanging out with Riley, Fiona, Blue, and Fitz. The boys later discuss how Chantay is the hottest girl in the lifeguarding class. At the Clubs fair after school, Riley hangs out with Chantay as a cover, but when he forcefully kisses her, she begins yelling at him. In '''Beat It (2), she continues attending lifeguard training. In Waiting For A Girl Like You, Leia confides in Chantay about her rocky relationship with Danny, Chantay suggests that she follow advice from Sizzle Team Magazine, and break up with him so he'll come crawling back. When Leia actually does it, she tells Chantay that it had better work. When Chantay begins to feel guilty about the incident, she tells Dave who gives her praise, saying she's had a crush on him for years. When Danny asks her to study Latin at The Dot, she tells Leia, telling her to meet them there. At The Dot, after Leia and Danny settle their differences and the truth has been all told, Danny admits that he has feelings for Chantay and that he'd like a chance. They decide to wait two weeks before starting anything. When Declan sets his sights on Holly J., she is also seen in Simpson's sorting activity. In Somebody, she and Anya talk to Holly J. in class about Declan. In''' Heart Like Mine (2), Chantay gets the lead part for the musical. She is ecstatic and prepares immensely. The judges seem a bit happier since, Fiona's singing voice was horrible, and Chantay was a big improvement. Later, Fiona is crowned the Dresser, and has to dress Chantay, and Chantay apologizes and gives her some advice. In '''Holiday Road, him and Chantay go on their first real date. But, when he wants to have the bill paid fairly, Chantay thinks it's weird and she posts on the Anti-Grapevine that he is basically cheap. Danny is upset and wants to break up with Chantay. She doesn't understand why, he tells her and she tells him that she just posted that to get feedback. She doesn't really think that. Also, if he really wants to date her he has to get use to her gossiping ways. Danny understands this and he apologizes for getting so rude. He was just really upset that people were laughing at him and making fun of him for liking things his way. Later, he takes her on a proper date and this time he doesn't make her pay as much, they pay properly. In Why Can't This Be Love? (1), she helps prepare for the Junior Prom with Holly J. and Anya. When Anya begins voicing her fears about Farrah, she and Holly J. try to reassure her that things will be ok. In Why Can't This Be Love? (2), she is picked up in a limo with her friends and taken to take pictures. They all have a good time and later head to the junior prom. She has a good time with Danny and is happy for Anya and Sav when they are crowned junior prom queen and king. Later at school, she interviews the couple for her video blog about their plans for the future, and eventually airs it another day. In Innocent When You Dream, she is late for practice. She also does some Tai Chi with Jenna in the background. She seems pretty stressed out for the upcoming play performance. In Keep On Loving You, Danny doesn't like watching his girlfriend Chantay kiss Peter in the play. He feels that if he lets them kiss in the play they might develop feelings for one another. Danny approaches Peter and tells him that he shouldn't get to into the kiss because Chantay is his and he doesn't like other guys falling all over her. Peter explains to Danny that he doesn't enjoy the kiss because he knows they're not dating, they're just acting. But, Peter also explained that he didn't like it when another guy at a photo shoot was falling all over Mia. So, they get a plan. Since, Danny was coming down with a cough/cold Peter and Danny switch water bottles, so Peter will get sick and not have to kiss Chantay. But, when Chantay comes over and asks to have a drink cause she is exhausted she drinks Danny's sick bottle that Peter was holding. Chantay explains to Danny that she knows he's sick so she doesn't want to drink his water bottle (when she really did). The next day which is the day of the play Chantay gets sick and can't act. Jane fills in for her, Chantay is mad because her family is there to see her, and she is more mad when she finds out what Danny and Peter did. Later on, Danny and Peter have an encore presentation of the play at "Above The Dot" with Chantay in it so her family could see. In Degrassi Takes Manhattan, she attends Declan's start-of-summer pool party. When it is discovered that Jane and Declan hooked up, she and her friends judge from a distance. She is also the one to tweet that The Dot had exploded, but that everyone was alright. Eventually she attends Emma and Spinner's wedding with Danny and their friends. Season 10 In 99 Problems (1), Chantay is still in charge of the Power Squad for her last year at Degrassi. At lunch she is confused as to why Alli is hanging with them and asks her. Alli explains h ow she wants to join, even though the tryouts were all last week. Chantay lets her slide and gives her one extra tryout, but only if she gets her a skinny latte and spearmint gum. The next day Chantay is keeping everyone in order, and saying a clever cheer, "keep it crisp, keep it sharp, keep it Chantay," when Alli walks in. She gives her the coffee and gum, and Chantay is pleased. Afterward, Chantay tells Alli that she needs some help, and that she'll help her. Chantay helps Alli with her dancing for the rest of the day until Alli is perfect. The next day Chantay posts the Power Squad Cheerleaders, and Alli isn't on the list, she confronts Chantay and she tells her that she's good but just because she's good doesn't mean she automatically makes it. Plus, there were others who were waiting for the spot before her and actually deserve it, Alli complains to Chantay about what she's going to do, and Chantay is sarcastic towards her, Alli walks away pissed off and wanting revenge. In 99 Problems (2), she cheers with her squad at the football game. When Alli dances awkwardly, she watches as the crowd joins in. In Better Off Alone (1), she is seen cheering at the game when K.C.'s wins it for them. In I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (1), Chantay has a meeting with the Power Squad at the Dot. She's trying to get them prepared for the upcoming calendar shoot, which she tries to discuss with the squad. When Jenna asks about food choices, Anya tells her that she eats Spinach and Egg whites, but Chantay assures Jenna that she can eat more than spinach and egg whites, but if she wants to remain healthy she can. While interrupting Chantay as she speaks, Bianca sort of makes fun of the Power Squad and their worry problems, she offers them diet pills if they're so worried about weight. Chantay snarls at Bianca, she tells her to turn around before she pushes her face in. Chantay shows a vicious side towards Bianca in this scene. In''' I Just Don't Know What To Do With Myself (2), Chantay confronts Jenna at her locker, and tells her that she and Anya are brave because they can eat what they want and don't have to worry about gaining, or losing weight. Despite what she knows about Jenna's so called weight problems. Chantay then tells Jenna that they want her to be the cover of the Power Saquad calendar, Jenna is happy. Chantay walks away proud, but takes one of Jenna's chips. The next day at the first part of the photoshoot, Chantay asks Jenna what she wants the cover to be. Jenna tells her she wants a pyramid, Chantay starts to take the picture, until Jenna gets down to go to the bathroom. Chantay is confused, but is concerned as well. In '''Try Honesty (2), Chantay tells Holly J and Fiona they're too obsessed with Declan, and their "boys." They snap back at her and tell her she's jealous that she doesn't have a lover to love. Chantay looks at them upset, because she was going out with Danny Van Zandt, this may imply that they broke up since he went off to college. Later on at lunch time, Chantay is sitting next to Holly J, and when Declan comes she rolls her eyes, she watches as Declan gives Holly J pity. Chantay tells her that he's pathetic and that she deserves a better man. Also, while they where talking she cuts in and starts questioning on what they were talking about. In Purple Pills (2), Chantay confronts Riley and Anya when they're sitting in the hallway against the wall. She walks up to Riley and tells him that he's cute for putting him and Zane on the nominees for Degrassi's Dance King and Queen, or in their case King and King. She tells them that everyone is talking about it, and they think that it's cool because he's the football star. He tells her that he didn't know and Chantay basically tells him to get with the program, and keep up with it. Later on in the episode Chantay bursts out of the school with other students because while taking exams, a stink bomb is set off and she thinks it smells horrendous. In [[All Falls Down (2)|'All Falls Down (2)']], she is working the "casino" booths and hands out the chips, to the people who win them. When, Mr. Simpson announces that the school is in lockdown, Chantay stops what she's doing and stares at him in dismay. In Don't Let Me Get Me, she is interviewed by "Next Teen Star" about friend Jenna Middleton, although the interview only last a few seconds as Chantay makes Jenna seem overly perfect. Later on, she makes a comment towards Alli Bhandari, blaming her for the uniforms which she calls "hideous" and "not her color." She also calls Alli "Boiler Room Bhandari." Later, she is seen talking to Jenna, and discussing how she feels Jenna is a bit bland for "Next Teen Star," this convinces Jenna to reveal that she is pregnant on live TV. Chantay tells that her Chantay instinct was right, and that she knew she was pregnant. In''' Love Lockdown (1), Chantay is upset to learn that the Power Squad is being cancelled due to the new rules. She walks into school and asks Mr. Simpson to reconsider the request of bringing the Squad back. But, Mr. Simpson insists that the club will be gone due to no Teacher Supervision, and regardless to the new school rules. Chantay is bummed out and goes to Anya to mourn. They go to the MI Lab and go on the computers after complaining about the new rules. Chantay tries to go on her blog and sees that it's blocked. Ms. Oh then chimes in to a confused Anya and Chantay and tells them that the school blocked the firewall, due to the rules. Chantay is bummed out even more. Chantay then pulls out her phone and goes to the internet, to see that her internet on her phone isn't working either. Ms. Oh tells them again that they blocked that internet too. Chantay rolls her eyes in disgust and takes a post-it note. She puts the note in her book and in it she writes "Degrassi Sucks!". Angrily Chantay brings the note and puts it on the wall in the bathroom, without anyone looking. She said it sucked because they wont let her graduate. A day later at the theater awards Chantay goes up for the award that Declan calls everyone up for, but after that Chantay talks to Mr. Simpson again and asks him to reconsider one last time, but his answer is still no. Chantay then calls for an emergency Power Squad meeting at the Dot. Only Marisol and Anya show up. Chantay discusses what to do about the issue; but she also complains that only those two answered her text. But, Marisol tells them that she has a different reason for being there, that she's meeting her new boyfriend there. Marisol gets up and leaves. Chantay and Anya are left by themselves trying to come up with a way to get the Power Squad back. They stay at the Dot and try to think of ways. In '''Love Lockdown (2), Chantay is still desperate in order to get the Power Squad back. Later in the bathroom, with Anya, Chantay discovers that more and more people have been posting sticky notes on the bathroom wall about how Degrassi has changed and now it sucks. Later on, Chantay, Anya and some other Power Squad members meet up and try to discuss how to get the clubs back together. Chantay then decides that with the help of some other people, they'll then try to get the message out to Simpson. And how will they do that? By sticking sticky notes all over Simpson's car. Simpson sees this, and is outraged. Chantay walks up to him, and asks, "Need any help?" Simpson asks if she knows anything about this, and Chantay says "Beats me." Later in Mr. Simpson's office, he discovers Chantay started the act of posting sticky notes on his car. Chantay then defends herself and says that she didn't do it by herself. Mr. Simpson says that they have to mend the school together first before they start thinking about clubs. Chantay says that there's a lack of communication and not everyone brought a knife to Vegas Night. Mr. Simpson comes up with the idea to make a forum, where Degrassi students can voice their opinions and suggest solutions. Chantay asks does this mean that our clubs are back, and Simpson says maybe. Chantay then says she needs a promise, and Mr. Simpson says that Chantay must promise that nothing like this will ever happen again (referring to the sticky notes on his car). They reach a consensus and Chantay walks out content. In Halo (1), she and her Power Squad have negotiated with Simpson to have a school dance, however it will be at lunch and heavily chaperoned, but it was the best that could be done. She is also in charge of "Star Week", and she is seen asking people to buy wishing stars. In Halo (2), she and Jenna stand at the front of the school handing out wishing stars. She reveals that she didn't even know that Sav and Holly J. were dating, and worries that she is losing her touch. In Hide and Seek (1), she finds Holly J. asleep in the computer room and tells her that they have class. She is revealed to be in the same mentorship program as Holly J., and is apparently doing well. When she and Holly J., are licking envelopes, she reveals that she signed up for this because she is a supposed "wonder woman" but has only been a "drag". When they find out that they must run a 10K, she is excited. At the run when Holly J. is exhausted, she begins expressing concern as Holly J. accuses her of trying to make her look bad. When thinks get worse for Holly J., she expresses worry that something is wrong with her. In Hide and Seek (2), she tells Holly J. that she should see a doctor. Her concerns for her only worsen when she collapses during a presentation and hits her head on the table. When they must present for Ms. Greyson, she tells Holly J. to go home, but Holly J. stays believing that Chantay wants all the credit. When Holly J. urinates on herself, Chantay covers Holly J.'s skirt with her jacket, pulls her outside, and lets her use her cell phone while she runs back inside to talk to Greyson. In Drop the World (2), she is seen at the dance with Jenna, who says her feet feel wet. Chantay thinks she peed herself, but Jenna realizes her water broke and Chantay says she'll call 9-1-1. She is later seen in the hospital with Jenna, when Bianca, K.C., Dave, and Drew show up. Season 11 In What's My Age Again?, Chantay helps Holly J and Anya plan Anya's surprise 18th birthday party. She's around when Anya is chatting with them at their lockers, and she's super happy to see Anya surprised at her party. In Idioteque, Chantay leads the swim team into the pool area, where she doesn't even realize that Connor is creeping into the locker room to steal someone's panties. She tells the swim team if you want to a voice to your opinion cover your principal's car with sticky notes. In U Don't Know (1), Chantay is seen in the beginning of the episode. She tells Holly J that she can walk the runway really well. Chantay sashays down the runway with an attitude. Fiona is telling Holly J that it looks terrible. Holly J then goes on the runway to show them how to walk, but when Holly J falls Chantay along with the other girls rush to her to see if she's okay. Later when they're practicing again, Chantay walks with heels but sort of stumbles and Fiona says that she's really terrible (although Chantay didn't hear). Later on, Chantay walks down the runway with Sav wearing a dress and heels and is having a great time. In Lose Yourself (1), Chantay and Sav are working together in class, and when Ms. Oh comes into the room, Chantay tells Sav to stop gazing over his little teacher crush (busting him). Chantay also mentions that he should focus on other stuff besides music, since they need to work. But Sav tells her that it's not a crush and that she has to be joking and that he loves music and he would never really stop thinking about it. Chantay tells Sav to chill and that they should get onto their aaignment, they say some other stuff too. In Extraordinary Machine (1), she is being ordered around by Eli, and is in his play as the blackjack dealer. In Extraordinary Machine (2), she performs in Love Roulette, and takes a bow after Eli's monologue. After the performance she congratulates him along with the other cast and crew. ' ' In Take a Bow (2), she attends graduation with her peers and is seen hugging them and smiling. She later surprises Holly J. in the hospital with Fiona and Anya saying that they will have a pre-prom for themselves. In the limo she has fun taking pictures with the girls and in the sunroof. When they reach Degrassi, she rearranges the sign to say "We were here", and puts her handprints in the wet cement alongside Holly J. and Anya, leaving her initials. When all the girls express fear of the future, she reveals that she's afraid of being a small fish in a big university pond. She has a final group hug with the girls before leaving Degrassi for good. Relationships *Unnamed Ex-Boyfriend **Start Up: Before Didn't We Almost Have It All '(804) **Break Up: Before 'Didn't We Almost Have It All '(804) ***Reason: Unknown, but this may have been the person Chantay claims she lost her virginity to. *Danny Van Zandt **Start Up: 'Waiting For A Girl Like You (909) ***It is unknown if he and Chantay are still together, as Danny and Chantay are no longer in the series, and their relationship was never mentioned again. Trivia *Chantay appeared in 64 episodes. *Chantay was originally in Darcy's class, but was retconned to Holly J.'s by season nine. *Chantay is the longest running member on Spirit Squad, being a member for 8 seasons. *Chantay is one of the few main character never to receive a nickname. *She is currently the sixth-longest standing character overall (after Snake, Emma, Manny, Spinner and Spike). She also had the longest length of time being a recurring character before being promoted to regular status. *She was believed to be 18 or 19 whe she graduated. *Chantay and Peter had to kiss for a school musical rehearsal. Both of them have been kissed unexpectedly by Riley. *Her Twitter *Although she only had one on-screen boyfriend, Chantay reveals that she is not a virgin. *In Season 8 she reveals she wants to be a reporter. *Chantay has met all of Degrassi's queen Bees (Paige, Holly J, Darcy, Marisol, and most likely Heather Sinclair since she has been on the Spirit Squad since Season 4). *In season 11, was suppose to have a plot involving a new love interest but never happened. *She was the first character introduced from Class Of 2011. *Chantay was the first character to act on 911 needing to be called with "Call 911", the second was Eli. *Chantay is the second character in the show's history to have a cousin that went to Degrassi and not a sibling. The first one was Arthur Kobalewscuy. *Chantay and her younger cousin, Dave were the second set of cousins on the show. The first were Arthur and Dorothy. Ironically, Chantay and Dave have a lot in common with Degrassi's original cousins. Quotes *(To Darcy): "She's the cafeteria lady. Ever think she's trying to get you to buy more fries?" ('''''First line) *"Oh ewww!" - Chantay laughing with Holly J. and Anya (Final line) *"Nothing. Just Riley practicing his mouth-to-mouth!" (to Sam the lifegaurd when he asked what was wrong) *(To Jenna): "I'' didn't even know they were dating, and I know everything. I'm losing my touch!" *"She'll be the last virgin on the Power Squad." - Chantay, referring to Anya *"Starts with a D, right?" (jokingly to Dave) *(To Declan): "Just drop it, Preppy....." *"If you don't get lost, Bianca, ''all ''of me is going to make you wish that you did." *"But for some people, the emphasis is on community. But when you take away our internet, our phones, and our freedom, we lose that community." *"Just bite the bullet." *"''Word." - Chantay to Owen defending Anya *(To Holly J.): "What's with the pharmacy?" *"Hey, Holly J., I just joined your fanclub!" *(To Sav, referring to Ms. Oh): "Dude, set aside your teacher crush, and focus." *"We haven't been this tight since Paige broke her leg!" *"I'm just gonna be some little fish in a big university pond..." *(To Sav, referring to Ms. Oh): "Oh yeah, no crush at all." Sav: "Oh, no It's like, I don't really have anyone to talk music with and, she'll be a great mentor." Chantay: "Mentor? Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"'' Chantay chuckles'' *"Keep it crisp, keep it sharp, and keep it Chantay." Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Degrassi: TNG characters Category:Degrassi Category:Season 4 Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Season 7 Category:Season 8 Category:Season 9 Category:Season 10 Category:Season 11 Category:Alumni Category:Degrassi Teens Category:Degrassi Characters Category:Degrassi: TNG teens Category:Athlete Category:Female Characters Category:Spirit Squad Category:Power Squad Category:Degrassi Drama Club Category:Main Characters Category:Recurring Characters